Dominique Robinson vs. John Gunderson
The first round began. Gunderson shot for a double. Robertson stuffed it to the clinch there. Four thirty-five. Robertson fought Dave Kaplan and punished him from the Thai clinch apparently. Four fifteen. Gunderson worked another double. Four minutes as Robertson stuffed it. Gunderson threw a trip in but it was stuffed, he kept working a double. Gunderson switched to a single. Three thirty-five left. Robertson landed a left elbow and another. Gunderson gto a double finally, but nothing impressive. Three fifteen. Gunderson was relentless. Robertson stood. Gunderson kept working it. Three minutes as Robertson stuffed that single. Gunderson worked another single. Robertson narrowly stuffed it. Gunderson settled for pulling half-guard. Two thirty-five. Robertson's corner wanted him to back out. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Robertson landed a pair of right elbows and another. One thirty-five. Gunderson looked for a leglock there. One fifteen. Robertson defended, landed a right elbow. One minute. Gunderson worked another double. He seemed a bit tired however. Thirty-five. Robertson stuffed it. Robertson kneed the body. As Gunderson broke, he blocked a high kick, he was rocked. He fell to half-guard, not a knockdown. Robertson kneed the chest there. The first round ended. 10-9 Robertson. The second round began. Robertson seemed to have regained his wind. Robertson landed an inside kick. Gunderson landed a blocked spinning back fist and shot for a double. Four thirty-five as he switched to a single after nearly getting the double. Gunderson had to pull half-guard again with four fifteen. Pwned. Four minutes. Robertson landed a right elbow and kneed the chest. Three thirty-five. Another right elbow. Another. Three fifteen. Another elbow there and another. Another knee to the body. Three minutes. Robertson worked to pass, and made it to side control. Two thirty-five. Robertson hipped out and worked a single. He worked a trip at the same time. Two fifteen as Robertson stuffed both. A big left elbow in under. Two minutes. Gunderson had a rear crucifix somehow, he worked towards an armbar. He might get this. One thirty-five. Robertson had it tight. Gunderson turned out but Robertson had the back. He kneed the body. One fifteen. Robertson kneed the body. Robertson was on top in half-guard sitting against the cage. One minute. A hard slicing left elbow to the temple. Thirty-five. Robertson had the back again, kneed the kidney. He turned to mount with a right elbow, had the back with both hooks. A left in under, a pair of rights. A left elbow to the temple, a trio of right elbows there. Gunderson rolled to his back saying something as the second round ended. 10-8 Robertson. Gunderson got up slowly. The third round began. They came out and Robertson said something gesturing. He held out his hand to touch gloves, Gunderson nodded as he ignored it. Robertson was trying to extend the olive branch. Robertson landed a leg kick. Gunderson missed a spinning back fist, shot a weary double. Robertson stuffed it and reversed to mount with thorty. Robertson landed a right elbow and a left hand and a pair of left elbows and the ref stopped it.